1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-guiding structure of a translucent press key, and more particularly to a light-guiding structure providing uniform light in a large area and translucent keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional circular light-guiding structures come with the following two types of structures:
1. In a light-guiding structure, a plastic body is generally used as a light-guiding and reflective structure, and two light emitting diodes (LEDs) are installed at two symmetric points under the plastic body to serve as a light source, and a physical press key is installed at the center of the press key and provided for connection. However, such structure has the drawback that the area near the LEDs is extremely bright, such that it causes a problem of non-uniform light. With reference to FIG. 1 for a cross-sectional view of a conventional light-guiding structure, the physical press key 11 is installed above the light-guiding structure, and two LEDs 12 are installed around the periphery below the light guide. The light guide is too bright at the position near the LEDs and too dark at a position far from the LEDs, and thus the light guided by the conventional light-guiding structure has a poor uniformity.
2. With reference to FIG. 2 for a schematic view of a conventional thin light guide film (LGF) structure generally applicable for a light guide system with insufficient space, and the LGF structure usually adopts a sidelight LED 21 installed on a thin film LGF 22, and micro-dots or micro etched marks for reflecting light are printed on the LGF 22 for improving the reflection efficiency to allow light to be uniformly diffused in the structure. If the distance between the LED 21 and the visual appearance area 23 is insufficient, the visual appearance of the area near the LED 21 may be too-bright. To avoid this problem, a specific distance should be maintained between the visual appearance area 23 and the LED 21, such that the area near the LED 21 will not be too bright, and the light-guiding structure will not have the limitation and inconvenience of its installation.
In summation of the description above, we can find that the light near the LEDs is not uniform distribution, and the distance between the LEDs and the visual appearance area is insufficient will cause a too-bright condition, and this problem generally exists in the light-guiding structures of prior arts. Therefore, a novel light-guiding structure is developed and introduced to overcome the aforementioned problem.